


di halaman belakang puisi ini

by cheonsagateun, finitefarfalla (Salmonellagogo)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky writing poetry in order to woo Stevie, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentally Traumatised Bucky, Romance, TAKABURC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pesan di halaman belakang puisi ini mengubah segalanya. #TAKABURC</p>
            </blockquote>





	di halaman belakang puisi ini

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Captain america milik Marvel dan 'di halaman belakang puisi' ini adalah puisi milik Aan Mansyur, bait yang ada di dalam fanfiksi ini juga milik beliau. Kami tidak menerima keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warnings: AU 8”). Author finishing wave ga tau apa yang dia lakukan. Author finishing wave selalu gagal menulis romance.
> 
> Note: Fic ini ditulis bersama Cheonsa (Irina Autumn) untuk event Takabur Challenge. Paruh depan ditulis oleh Cheonsa dan paruh belakang oleh saya.

Temannya hanyalah sebuah pena dan kertas. Menepilah ia dari keramaian dunia, memetakan tiap hiruk-pikuk kepala ke dalam bait-bait sajak. Tiap patahan sajak, tiap goresan tinta, semuanya adalah autobiografi di atas kertas. Dibiarkannya tangannya berdansa tanpa batasan. Dibiarkannya semuanya mengalir bebas.

Tak beberapa lama, tangannya berhenti. Satu sajak telah lahir. Diletakkannya pena di sisi kertas. Biru kelabu di matanya memandang rekaman yang ia cipta.

Hiruk-pikuk kepalanya sudah hilang.

.

.

.

“Kau mengikuti saranku, kan?”

Tanya itu terlontar kasual dari lisan pemuda pirang. Manik biru Si Pirang menatap pemuda berambut cokelat sebahu itu, dengan kerlingan yang menyiratkan harapan.

“Yep. Aku membaik. Thanks, Steve.” Pemuda itu menarik senyum, diperlihatkannya jurnal bersampul kulit gelap yang ada di tangan. “Ini benar-benar menolongku.”

“Senang mendengarnya, Buck.” Tepukan dari Steve mendarat di bahu, sudut-sudut bibir Bucky terangkat makin tinggi tulus. “Kau menulis apa?”

“Hanya puisi—“ Kedua belahan bibir Steve terbuka, hendak bersuara, namun dipotong dengan tawa kecil Bucky yang berderai, “—hei, hei. Tidak secepat itu, teman. Tulisanku masih sama payahnya seperti kakimu saat berdansa.”

“Tulisanmu tidak seburuk itu. Ingat penghargaan di pekan bahasa sekolah?”

“Itu cerita sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tolong.”

“Tetap saja, itu bukti kalau tulisanmu patut apresiasi, sobat.”

Bucky hanya tertawa. Tawanya lepas dan tanpa beban.

“Tapi, apa kau akan menunjukkannya?”

“Nanti, Steve.”

Manik biru kelabu itu memandang lurus rekannya. Memantulkan kilat yang tak terbaca.

“Suatu hari nanti.”

.

.

.

Steve memberikan sebuah jurnal kosong ketika Bucky diantarkan pertama kalinya ke psikiater terdekat. Dikatakan pada Bucky untuk mengisinya sampai tuntas. Dikatakan pada Bucky bahwa ini dapat membantunya meringankan derita. Ya, dikendalikan oleh masa lalu yang menyulut tidak stabilnya emosi bukanlah hal yang indah. Semuanya tidaklah bekerja seperti film-film Hollywood—rasa obat membuatnya muak dan bahkan diberlakukan larangan bekerja sampai psikisnya membaik dan ‘aman’. Ia butuh pelampiasan, tentu, pelampiasan yang ‘aman’.

Satu hari satu sajak. Satu hari satu lembar. Lembar demi lembarnya terisi oleh kata-kata.

Terkadang hanya teriakan-teriakan. Terkadang hanya patahan-patahan kata abstrak. Terkadang cerita-cerita lampau yang ingin dilupakan. Tetapi mayoritas, bukunya diisi oleh puisi-puisi untuk seseorang. Steve, betapa banyaknya bait yang tercipta hanya untuk mengabadikan Steve, kenangan-kenangan masa kecil bersama Steve, apapun tentang Steve.

Matanya terpejam. Steve Rogers sinarnya tak lekang.

.

.

.

Dikatakan bahwa Steve akan pergi ke negara bagian tetangga untuk mengurusi pameran seni. Dan Bucky menyanggupi tawaran untuk menjaga apartemen mereka. Pemuda itu semakin lama semakin sibuk, sibuk dengan segala lukisan-lukisannya, sibuk dengan segala pameran-pamerannya. Bukan haknya untuk berkeluh kesah, Steve melakukan itu juga demi mereka berdua.

Yang ia lakukan hanya menulis puisi hingga halamannya habis.

(di kepalanya terus ada bayangan Steve, Steve yang bersinar, Steve yang—indah, dan Bucky sadar bahwa sesuatu yang menggeliat di dalam hatinya juga kekupu di lambungnya merupakan translasi dari sesuatu yang lain,

pikirannya kala itu tertulis di halaman belakang sebuah puisi.)

.

.

.

“Aku pulang.”

Tidak ada jawaban kala Steve membuka pintu apartemen.

Kotak pizza yang dibelinya sebagai permintaan maaf ia letakkan di atas meja. Steve meninggalkan Bucky terlalu lama dari yang seharusnya (oh, ia harap Natasha mengingatkan sobatnya itu pada kunjungan mingguan psikiater). Safir biru di matanya mendarat pada sticky notes di kulkas. Bertuliskan, ‘ke minimarket,’ dengan alfabeta khas Bucky.

Steve mengulas senyum. Temannya sudah cukup membaik untuk pergi ke tempat ramai seorang diri.

Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Steve. Jurnal Bucky, di atas sofa. Biasanya Bucky akan membawa jurnal itu bersama, apakah halaman di jurnal itu sudah habis semua? Tangannya terulur, membuka beberapa halaman secara acak. Diberi jeda satu halaman tiap sajak. Tangan Steve berhenti di sebuah halaman akhir. Bait-bait teratasnya penuh coretan sampai kertasnya menghitam. Puisi itu ada di tengah halaman jurnal.

_Di puisiku hanya akan kau temukan tubuhmu jatuh ke lengan seseorang. Dia menciummu hingga kau lupa kau pernah merasa ditinggalkan._

_Kau boleh membayangkan dia adalah aku atau siapa pun yang kau inginkan._

Dan Steve bertanya dalam hati, apakah puisi ini dituliskan oleh Bucky untuk seorang terkasih? Jemarinya mengelus halaman, terangkat alisnya begitu menyadari ada tonjolan-tonjolan di halamannya. Tertulis sesuatu di belakang halaman puisi itu, sesuatu yang menggelitik sampai batasan itu pupus.

Dibaliknya halaman belakang puisi itu dan—

Mata Steve melebar seiring ia membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di halaman itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia tak pernah tahu Bucky menganggapnya seperti itu.

Sahabatnya baru saja kembali dari perang, baru saja kembali pada dirinya dengan membawa luka. Steve bisa membantunya mengobati luka yang terlihat, tapi ia tahu Bucky menyimpan luka tak kasat mata yang jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Dan, oh Tuhan—Steve tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Selama dua belas tahun, ia menyimpan perasaannya sendiri. Menelan rasa pahit kecemburuan setiap kali Bucky mengapit lengan seorang gadis baru. Lalu, hampir gila kala ia mendengar Bucky cidera di perbatasan Irak.

“Steve.”

Suara Bucky membuatnya sontak menutup buku jurnal itu.

“Hei, kau membaca itu?” Bucky mendekatinya dan mengambil buku itu dari atas meja.

“Ah, aku tidak bermaksud—”

“Kaubaca bagian mana?” Bucky menatap lurus pada Steve. Raut wajahnya netral, seakan sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Steve terdiam sejenak. Ia mempelejari mata biru Bucky dan perutnya mendadak melintir. “Aku tidak membaca apa-apa. Hanya menghelai saja.”

“Heh. Sudah kubilang akan kuperlihatkan nanti kalau memang sudah pantas dilihat.”

“Maaf.”

Bucky mendengus. “Sudahlah. Kausudah makan?”

Steve menggeleng.

“Aku membeli makanan. Ayo.”

.

.

.

Ada hari-hari dimana Bucky merasa lebih baik. Di hari seperti itu, dia bisa berinteraksi dengan normal dan bepergian keluar. Namun, ada pula hari dimana Bucky merasa kepalanya seakan hampir pecah. Penuh dengan suara dari sosok-sosok yang kini hidup hanya sebagai memori di kepalanya. Di hari seperti itu, ia mencari pelarian dengan menumpahkan kesemrawutan pikirannya ke atas kertas.

Di hari seperti itu, ia bergidik ketika membaca ulang apa yang telah ditulisnya.

Esok harinya dari hari seperti itu, ia selalu menulis puisi cinta. Seakan memikirkan Steve mampu menghapus segala noda dalam hidupnya.

Dan lebih dari ia tak ingin Steve melihat halaman-halaman yang bekerut oleh air mata dan berisikan cerita tragedi yang seringkali disebabkan senapan laras panjangnya sendiri, ia tak ingin Steve melihat puisinya.

Ia tahu Steve pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya. Ia tahu itu bahkan sebelum ia pergi ke Irak dan pulang sebagai laki-laki yang berbeda, yang membuatnya merasa jengah setiap pagi kala ia melihat mata biru seorang pembunuh balas menatapnya dari balik kaca.

.

.

.

Namun, terkadang ada hal-hal yang berada di luar kontrolnya.

.

.

.

Hari itu cuaca mendung. Steve berjanji ia akan kembali ke New York sore itu. Bucky dengan setengah hati merencanakan untuk menjemput Steve di bandara. Namun ketika ia meneliti jalur kereta bawah tanah yang bisa membawanya ke Queens, ia meringis membayangkan desakan tubuh di sekelilingnya. Secara logika ia tahu ia berada di New York dan tak ada yang membahayakannya. Hanya saja, hal itu tetap tak mencegah pikiran pengkhianatnya membayangkan pistol di balik jaket dan pisau Ka-Bar yang disembunyikan oleh tangan pintar.

Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Berbaring di sofa sampai ia hampir tertidur, terbuai suara hujan yang sudah mulai turun.

Dering ponselnya memecah keheningan.

Bucky sontak membuka matanya dan merogoh-rogoh meja kopi dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tidak memeriksa identitas penelpon, berasumsi hanya Steve seorang yang menelponnya.

“Ya?”

“Sersan Barnes.”

Ia bangkit untuk duduk. Suara orang yang tak dikenal sukses membuat Bucky terjaga seluruhnya.

“Ya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

“Aku Pepper Potts. Rekan kerja Steve. Aku mendapat berita pesawat yang ditumpanginya kehilangan kabar satu jam lalu.”

Bucky terdiam.

“Pesawat Steve? Kauyakin?” ulangnya.

“Ya. Saat ini kau sedang berada dimana?”

“Di apartemen kami. Brooklyn.”

“Kami sedang menunggu berita di ruangan yang disediakan bagi keluarga di JFK. Kemarilah bila kau bersedia.”

Isi kepala Bucky memutih. Ia memutus sambungan seluler dan dengan asal mengambil dompet dan jaket, menyabet kunci apartemen dari konsol di samping pintu masuk dan kontan berlari keluar, mencari pintu masuk subway terdekat.

Di sepanjang perjalanan sampai Queens, ia hampir tak menyadari kepadatan kereta dan tubuh-tubuh yang mendesaknya.

.

.

.

Sekali lihat, Bucky tahu Pepper Potts adalah perempuan yang pragmatis. Ia tak menghabiskan waktu untuk berbasa-basi dan perkenalan.

“Kautahu penyebabnya?” tanya Bucky.

“Mereka berharap hanya cuaca buruk dan semoga pesawat segera membuat kontak kembali,” kata Pepper.

Bucky mengangguk dan terduduk di kursi plastik yang keras. Ia menunggu.

.

.

.

“Steve.”

Steve terlihat lelah, seakan ia telah berhari-hari tidak tidur. Rambut pirangnya awut-awutan dan lingkaran hitam membayangi matanya. Anehnya, Bucky pun merasa demikian, walau ia tahu baru tiga jam berlalu sedari ia mengangkat telpon dari Pepper Potts.

“Bucky.”

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Bucky menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya melingkari leher Steve dan Ia berjinjit sedikit agar dagunya bisa menopang di atas bahu Steve.

“Kau membuatku hampir gila,” kata Bucky.

Steve terkekeh.

“Kenapa kau tertawa?”

“Ah, tidak. Aku teringat sesuatu.”

.

.

.

Di apartemen mereka malam itu, Bucky enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari Steve, seakan ia takut Steve akan menghilang saat ia tak melihat. Steve mentolerir kelakuannya dan membiarkan Bucky memaksanya untuk duduk di sofa dan menonton film. Tak berkata apa-apa bahkan saat Bucky mencegahnya berdiri untuk mengambil minuman dan alih-alih ia mengambilkannya untuk Steve. Sampai, di jam setengah tiga pagi, Steve membangunkannya di tengah film entah keberapa.

"Buck, kaumau tidur di kamar?"

Bucky mengangkat kepalanya dari lengan sofa. Lehernya pegal dan pinggangnya membuat bunyi gemeretak. Di dalam kegelapan, wajah Steve sewarna dengan air laut yang terpampang di dalam televisi. Steve masih belum berganti pakaian dan bayangan di bawah matanya kini menyerupai lebam.

Bucky merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia seharusnya membiarkan Steve beristirahat.

"Ya. Kau juga kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Ia bangkit berdiri dan berniat untuk berjalan ke kamarnya, tapi Steve menghentikannya dengan sebuah sentuhan ringan di lengan. Ia menatap Steve dengan tanda tanya.

"Bucky, um, sebelum kautidur, bisakah berbicara sebentar?" kata Steve.

"Ada apa?"

Steve tidak segera membuka mulutnya. Ekspresinya familier, seakan ia sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang mungkin bisa merenggut nyawanya. Seperti sewaktu ia menghadapi Cole, anak nakal di lingkungan mereka yang mematahkan hidung orang lain untuk kesenangan pribadi. Seperti sewaktu ia menghadapi ayah tirinya yang telah memukul Sarah.

Ia tak pernah menujukan ekspresi itu kepada Bucky, bahkan ketika mereka berseteru dengan hebat ketika Bucky mengatakan ia ingin masuk militer.

Tak pelak, alarm berbunyi di benak Bucky.

Bucky merasa kontak mata sejajar akan memudahkan Steve dan ia kembali duduk di sofa.

"Steve."

"Buck, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan ini dengan baik."

"Lalu? Memangnya kapan kau pernah tahu cara menyampaikan sesuatu dengan baik," canda Bucky. Ia tahu Steve adalah orator karismatik ketika ia serius. Ada alasan tentunya, kenapa sekolah mereka dulu memenangkan lomba pidato tiga tahun berturut-turut.

"Buck. Diamlah dulu."

Bucky membuat gestur seakan ia merisleting mulutnya.

"Aku membacanya."

Perut Bucky kontan mencelos.

Tak perlu ditanya apa maksud Steve. Ia membaca jurnal Bucky. Ia tahu betapa Bucky adalah monster. Ia tahu—

"Bucky aku hanya ingin bilang, aku juga sama," kata Steve.

"Apa?"

Pipi Steve memerah. "Semenjak kita masih remaja."

Mata Bucky melebar. "Oh."

Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Benarkah?"

Steve mengulas senyum penuh ironi. "Bucky, aku tak mau mengatakannya karena kausudah menghadapi cukup banyak hal. Tak perlu ditambah dengan ini, tapi kejadian hari ini membuatku sadar apa pun bisa terjadi."

Bucky mengalihkan pandangan dan menyapu wajah dengan tangannya. Mereka berdua memang benar-benar bodoh.

"Steve, kemarilah."

"Buck?"

"Kemari."

Steve menggeser posisi duduknya dari ujung lain sofa hingga ia berada di tengah dan pinggulnya hampir bersinggungan dengan Bucky. Ia tampak sangat gugup. Bucky ingin menertawainya, tapi ia tahu hal itu hanya akan membuat Steve semakin malu. Karena itulah, alih-alih menertawainya, Bucky menyelipkan tangannya ke tengkuk leher Steve.

Ia merasakan bibir Steve membentuk senyum ketika ia mengecupnya.

.

.

.

"Lalu sesungguhnya kaubaca yang mana?" tanya Bucky.

Steve masih merasa bersalah karena telah diam-diam membaca jurnal Bucky. Fakta itu akan Bucky gunakan untuk membuat Steve melakukan keinginannya sampai batas waktu yang belum dideterminasi.

"Um. Bagian ini." Steve menghelai halaman-halaman jurnal dengan cepat, sampai ia berhenti di halaman kotor yang pernah dilihatnya. Kemudian, ia membalik halaman itu.

**FIN**

.

.

_Steve, asal kau tahu saja. Aku tak pernah berniat membiarkanmu membaca ini. Kurasa aku akan membakar buku ini setelah penuh. Semua puisi cinta ini, semua omong kosong ini, adalah salahmu yang terlalu sering berdiam di dalam kepalaku._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca. Kudos, komentar, atau kata-kata mutiara tentu akan membuat kami senang.


End file.
